1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp, and more particularly to a retractable stamp in which spring tension can be adjusted to make a clear imprint.
2. Description of Related Art
A retractable stamp has a housing, a spring and a character unit. The character unit is retracted into the housing and is used for stamping. The spring is also mounted inside the housing and holds the character unit in the housing. When the retractable stamp spring is too weak, the character unit will deform or distort, and the imprint on the surface will be too dense, distorted or deformed. When the retractable stamp spring is too strong, the retractable character unit may be kept from making full contact with the surface, and the stamp will be too light or incomplete. However, the tension of the spring inside the conventional retractable stamp varies with the age and use of the spring because the spring in the stamp is not adjustable.
The present invention provides a stamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.